Thin Greater East Asian Student
The''' Thin Greater East Asian Student '''is a minor villain in the first chapter of Devilman Lady. Appearance The thin man was tall, though a lot skinnier then his classmates. He had a long face with an arrow like nose. His hair was fairly receeding with a spiked flair, he had a large moustache and thick dark eyebrows. His gastly Devil Beast form was a cruel mix, with one half of his human face still left undeformed on the right. Around his body where several jutting spikes and hair coated his body. Abilities The man was already physically fit, being a member of one of the most prestigeous Karate schools in Japan. As a Devil Beast he grew large claws and teeth, capable of tearing through flesh. Personality Like many of his classmates he was feared for being supposedly violent. The one time he speaks with his classmates he is shown to be fairly vulgar and sexually explicint in his comments, though he had good enough nature to go happily, when Jun Fudo asked him and the others to leave. History The thin man was a member of the Greater East Asian school, where he practised karate. He was training up in the mountains along with several others from his class as they stayed at a log cabin high up and mostly isolated. When Jun Fudo and her tennis students come up to stay in the neighbouring cabin we get our first view of the thin man, leading his fellow students on a run. Jun warns the girls to stay away from those men. Later, after the boys had gone to sleep and it was just Jun and the female students, a few of the Greater East Asian students approach them, the thin man included, and begin making lurid sexual remarks towards the girls. When Jun angrily barks them away, the man and the others leave with some grace, apologising for their actions. However a sudden swarm of bats descends upon the two groups and a small panic erupts, Jun and the girls flee inside, however the men go savage and begin tearing into the bats and eating them. Its not long till he and his classmates succumb to the venom and transform into Devil Beasts. The thin man transforming into a large grotesque beast. As Jun showers away the blood, the now lycanthropic karate student breaks into the upper window of the tennis teams cabin alongside a large wolf-like beast. When inside the two massacre the sleeping boys, tearing them to pieces. When Jun see's the horrific site she runs downstairs only to see her surviving students being raped by the other Devil Beasts, one of which grabs Jun and begins to have its way with her. During this the two beasts from upstairs come down and join the others. Meanwhile Jun goes through transformations of her own and slays her rapist before slaughtering the other Devil Beasts. The Thin Student getting sliced open by Jun's slashing claws. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Unnamed Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devil Beasts Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)